Sky Ghost: Queen of Heart
by Fuyune113
Summary: "Kurasa itu hanya legenda jaman dulu agar anak-anak tak merusak tanaman dan menyiksa hewan." ucap Shiho. Ran ingin percaya pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Namun setelah kedatangan 'pemuda itu', mau tak mau Ran, Shiho, Aoko, Sonoko, dan Kazuha mempercayainya juga.


"Kelompok tiga bersiap. Sekarang giliran kalian." Amuro memberi intruksi. Lima gadis itu berangkat menelusuri gelapnya hutan dengan senter masing-masing. Ran, Aoko, Kazuha, Shiho, dan Sonoko berpegangan erat. Kali ini adalah hari ketiga diadakan kemah dari SMU Teitan ke hutan Mayonaka.

Aoko melihat peta ditangannya. "Kita harus mencari tujuh bendera, lalu kita akan sampai ke pos berikutnya." Sonoko melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati. "Sebaiknya kita cepat. Padahal masih 'hampir' malam, tapi sudah gelap begini. Aku takut diculik _Yokai_."

Angin berhembus, menggerakan ranting pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Kelima gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berjaga-jaga akan binatang buas yang siap menerkam. Suasana yang sepi dan hawa dingin disana membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Ran melihat beberapa bendera merah di salah satu dahan pohon. " _Minna_ , aku menemukannya!" gadis bersurai cokelat itu berlari kecil mengambil satu bendera. " _Yatta_! Hati-hati, Ran." Kazuha memperingatkan. Karena terlalu semangat, Ran kurang memperhatikan tanah disekitarnya yang licin. Alhasil, kakinya menginjak tanah yang kurang tepat, dan terpeleset jatuh ke jurang di belakangnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

"RAN!"

* * *

 **Sky Ghost: Queen of Heart**

 **Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, alur ngebut, dll

* * *

 **Ran POV**

Sakit…

Aku membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah lampu gantung yang berkilau. Perlahan aku bangkit, ternyata aku ada diatas ranjang besar yang empuk. Ruangan ini sangat luas untuk disebut kamar. Pintu masuknya saja menjulang tinggi sekitar tiga meter Mungkin saja ini istana, tapi kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

" _Ara_ … Mouri- _sama_ sudah bangun?" pintu ganda terbuka, seorang anak memasuki kamar ini. 'Mouri- _sama_ '? aku menatap bingung. " _Etto_ , kalau boleh tahu, aku ada dimana? Dan siapa kau?" tanyaku halus pada anak itu. "Mouri- _sama_ tidak ingat? Aku Conan." Aku tak tahu nama itu, dan aku tak tahu tempat ini.

Conan melihatku dengan tatapan polosnya. "Gomen, Conan- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu…"

Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu, tapi aku tak bisa melihat orang yang mengatakannya. "Conan, biarkan Mouri- _sama_ kembali ke tempatnya dulu. Sekarang belum saatnya dia ke tempat ini." Conan menatapku sedih. "Baik, _nii-chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun, sepertinya aku ada di tenda. "Ran! _Yokatta_ , kukira kau diculik _Yokai_!" Aku bingung dengan ucapan Sonoko tadi. Kepalaku rasanya berputar.

" _Yokai_?" aku mengulang ucapan gadis berbando itu. " _Yokai_ , mereka adalah pelindung yang menjaga alam agar tak dirusak sembarangan oleh manusia. Mereka semacam hantu, namun bisa menampakkan diri dan berbaur dengan manusia. Mereka juga punya sihir. _Yokai_ biasanya membantu manusia, namun ada juga yang sering menculik manusia. Mereka identik ddengan kristal dan permata." Shiho memasuki tenda membawa segelas teh hangat. "Untukmu. Kau jatuh ke jurang tadi. Walau sempat menghilang, tapi untung saja kami bisa menemukanmu. Syukurlah kau tidak terluka, padahal jurang itu cukup dalam dan secara logis seharusnya kau terluka."

Sonoko mendelik padanya. "Kau berharap terjadi sesuatu pada Ran?" aku terkekeh pelan sambil menerima teh dari Shiho. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. Jangan bertengkar lagi."

Kazuha dan Aoko memasuki tenda, lalu membereskan beberapa barang ke tas mereka. "Besok kita pulang. Ran, kau tak apa-apa?" aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Kazuha..." jawabku.

" _Minna_ , apa kristal ini bagus?" Aoko menunjukkan sebuah kristal bening yang cantik, ia menjadikannya sebuah kalung dengan tali putih biasa. "Waah... Kau dapat dari mana?" tanyaku antusias. "Aku menemukannya saat mencarimu tadi. Entah kenapa ada satu bongkahan kristal yang mungkin dua kali lipat tenda kemah ukuran besar masih menyatu dengan tanah dan bebatuan. Aku tidak tahu kristal apa, yang kuambil hanya bagian kecilnya saja."

Sonoko memerhatikan kristal itu. "Apa jangan-jangan disini adalah pintu menuju kerajaan _Yokai_?" kami semua menatapnya. "Bagus juga kalau itu benar. Mereka bisa mencegah perburuan liar dan perusakan hutan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi..." manik hijau memperlihatkan sorot ragu, Kazuha menunduk. "Apa _Yokai_ memang ada? Kurasa itu hanya legenda jaman dulu agar anak-anak tak merusak tanaman dan menyiksa hewan. Bahkan Ai tidak percaya saat ibuku menceritakan tentang _Yokai_." Shiho melirik ragu.

Aoko menyimpan kristal itu lagi ke kantung seragamnya. "Jujur saja, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Aku merasa kita tidak hidup sendiri." Sonoko mengangguk setuju. "Aku bahkan mengoleksi banyak kristal. Mungkin saja salah satunya bisa untuk memanggilnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonoko masih mengkhawatirkan aku padahal sudah berapa kali kukatakan padanya aku baik-baik saja. Perjalanan pulang kami normal, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Benar saja, seekor rusa di depan rombongan kami jatuh. Rusa itu adalah jenis yang langka, dan sepertinya ini adalah ulah pemburu.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari semak-semak dan menyeret rusa itu. "Tunggu!" aku terkejut dengan seruan Amuro- _sensei_. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Bukankah perburuan liar dilarang?" teman-temanku mundur, bersiap untuk lari jika sesuatu terjadi. "Kenapa? Kau mau mengentikan kami?"

"Tentu saja, perburuan liar dilarang. Hal itu bisa menyebabkan kepunahan spesies yang kalian tangkap!" aku tersanjung dengan keberanian Shiho dalam mengucapkan hal itu. "Hmm…" pria bersurai silver menodongkan pistolnya pada Shiho. Gawat!

"Jangan halangi aku."

 _DOR!_

"SHIHO!"

Aku mendorongnya, kami berdua selamat dari tembakan itu. "Mouri- _san_! Haibara- _san_!" aku tersenyum pada guru pirang itu, menandakan kami baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku hanya terluka di tangan karena goresan batu dan mengalirkan darah sedikit, tapi itu tidak masalah.

"MOURI- _SAN_!" seruan teman-teman sekelasku menmbuatku kaget. Salah satu sosok berpakaian hitam itu menahan kedua tanganku dan mendekatkan pistolnya dekat kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Aoko, Shiho, dan Kazuha terbelalak.

Gadis berbando yang merupakan temanku itu menatap ngeri pada orang berpakaian hitam, tangannya bergetar menggenggam erat kristal hijau yang ia punya. " _Yokai_ … _Yokai_ … _Yokai_ …" Sonoko mengucapkan itu berkali-kali. "To-tolong aku…" gumamku takut. Moncong pistol yang dingin sudah menyentuh pelipis kananku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!

"Kalian mengganggu saja." Shiho yang ada di depanku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aoko dan Kazuha mematung, sedangkan Sonoko masih menggenggam erat liontin kristal miliknya. " _Yokai_! _Yokai_! _YOKAI_!"

Pelatuk pistol mulai ditarik, aku menutup mataku pasrah. Sepertinya aku akan mati sekarang.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

 _WUSSSH!_

Aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas oleh angin dingin. Aneh, padahal seingatku, sekarang adalah musim panas. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari pria berpakaian hitam tadi terpental cukup jauh, dan kini aku berada dalam pusaran angin dingin disertai salju dan serpihan es yang tajam. Apa yang terjadi?!

"Ran…" bahkan Kazuha menatap tak percaya, lebih tepatnya pada apa yang ada diatasku. Sebuah sabit kristal berwarna biru yang indah. Salju yang lembut mulai berkumpul dan membentuk sosok tampan yang duduk di sabit itu. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba biru, tak lupa jubah senada dengan pakaiannya. "Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan…"

Aku mengenalnya, suara ini seperti suara yang ada dalam mimpiku. "Kau… _Yokai_?" gumamku pelan. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja untuk berburu dan menganggu perjalanan mereka." Amuro- _sensei_ , memberi kode pada Akai- _sensei_ untuk menjauhkan teman-teman dari sini. Sedangkan pemuda yang tampak seperti pangeran ini menatap orang berpakaian hitam dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan ganggu kami!" pria yang tadi menahanku mengarahkan pistolnya pada pemuda yang kini bersamaku. "Seharusnya kalian yang tidak mengganggu perjalanan Ran!"

Dia menggenggam sabitnya erat, dan berbisik padaku. "Jika kau lupa, namaku Shinichi. _Yuki no Yokai_. "

Shinichi. Ini baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya, namun sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namaku?

Shinichi mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, seketika es muncul dan membentuk sebuah terowongan. "Ran! Cepat panggil teman-temanmu, terowongan ini akan menuntun kalian!" serunya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, sampai aku tersadar dan memanggil semuanya. " _Minna_ , ikuti terowongan ini! Cepat, aku akan menyusul!"

"Hei, kau juga!" aku menghiraukan seruan Shinichi dan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana denganmu?!"

Pemuda itu menatapku serius. "Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Soal ini tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menghapus ingatan teman-temanmu. Setelah itu, aku akan mendaftar sebagai murid di Teitan." Shinichi mengalungkan sebuah tali dari sulur pohon yang tengahnya seperti mengikat sesuatu. Tak lama, kristal es yang berkilau terbentuk di lilitan itu sebagai liontin. "Dengan ini aku akan menemukan lokasimu. Sekarang pergilah, disini berbahaya."

Pria bersurai silver tersenyum miring, membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Tampaknya dia akan kabur. Vodka, tangkap gadis itu."

Aku segera berlari menuju terowongan, pria yang dipanggil 'Vodka' berusaha menangkapku. Shinichi mengayunkan sabitnya, hendak menebas walau Vodka berhasil menghindarinya dengan melopat ke belakang. Aku berhasil memasuki terowongan, namun sedikit ragu. Aku menolehkan kepala, melirik Shinichi. Sebuah kilatan biru membentur atas terowongan, membuat es terbentuk dengan cepat menutupi ujung terowongan ini, mencegah siapapun mengejarku. Aku segera berlari menuju ujung terowongan satunya untuk keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Shinichi bersekolah di Teitan, ternyata ia tak main-main saat bilang akan menghapus ingatan teman-teman sekelasku tentang apa yang terjadi pada perjalanan pulang dari hutan kecuali Aoko, Kazuha, Shiho, Sonoko, Akai- _sensei_ , dan Amuro- _sensei_. Ia juga menceritakan pemburu liar yang ternyata adalah Black Organization, perkumpulan yang menjual hasil buruan mereka ke pasar gelap. Selain itu, mereka adalah pemburu _Yokai_. Pria bersurai silver minggu lalu adalah Gin, sedangkan Vodka merupakan adik Gin. Serta wanita pirang bernama Vermouth. Ketiganya bukan nama asli mereka, namun hanya panggilan mereka di Black Organization.

Aku menggenggam kalung pemberian Shinichi. Dingin, dan entah kenapa es yang melapisi kristal ini tak mau meleleh. "Ran, kau beruntung sekali bisa dekat dengan Shinichi." Aoko berkata padaku. Seperti biasa, aku, Aoko, Kazuha, Shiho, dan Sonoko berkumpul di atap sekolah. "Shinichi memang _Yokai_ yang tampan dan hebat…" ujar Sonoko. Aku menghela napas. "Saking hebatnya, cokelat panas yang kubuat sampai membeku akibat ulahnya."

"Aku tidak sengaja, Ran. Jangan marah lagi, ya?" baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya langsung muncul. "Eh, klub sepak bola sudah selesai? Cepat sekali…" aku mengangguk setuju dengan Kazuha. "Memang sudah selesai. Kalian tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Shiho melirik jam tangannya, seketika ia memekik kaget. "Ya ampun, sudah jam empat sore! Aku harus menjemput Ai dari tempat les. _Minna_ , aku duluan ya!"

Gadis itu bergegas menuruni tangga, kami juga memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

 _-Skip time-_

Kami pulang mengambil jalan pintas –kecuali Shiho yang menjemput adiknya- agar cepat sampai rumah. " _Nee_ , kudengar nanti malam akan ada festival kembang api. Kalian datang atau tidak?" ujar Kazuha membuka pembicaraan. "Boleh juga. Kalau begitu, nanti malam berkumpul di rumahku, bagaimana?" usul Sonoko. Aku dan Aoko hanya mengangguk. "Kau juga ikut!" seru gadis bermata hijau itu seraya menunjuk Shinichi. "Aku?"

Kazuha mengangguk "Untuk menjaga Ran- _oujo_ tentunya…" mendengarnya, tentu saja pipiku lansung memerah.

 **Ran POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa alat berat disiapkan di pinggir hutan. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam sekelam malam diparkirkan dekat alat-alat berat itu. "Julie- _san_ , kenapa anda tak membuat studio di kota saja? Masih banyak lahan kosong disana." Asisten artis papan atas itu bertanya. "Terlalu banyak orang disana. Aku lebih suka tempat sepi seperti ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kelangsungan para binatang jika hutan ini ditiadakan? Mereka akan-"

"Diamlah. Aku bahkan sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli alat berat itu untuk membangun studio milikku sendiri. Jadi jangan mencegahku." Julie mendekati salah satu pohon di hutan itu. Ia menyiramkan bensin, lalu menyalakan sebatang korek api.

Batang kecil itu dijatuhkan diatas siraman bensin, membuat api merambat cepat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Julie tersenyum senang lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia dan managernya menaiki mobil hitam mewah itu, memacunya cepat meninggalkan hutan.

Kelinci, singa, burung, panda, ular, semuanya menghindari api yang menjalar cepat. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, api itu perlahan membentuk sosok pemuda berpakaian putih di angkasa. Jubah putih pemuda itu tertiup angin panas, namun tetap tak terbakar.

"Lagi-lagi pembakaran hutan…" gumamnya seraya menghela napas. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat beberapa alat perat dan bahan-bahan bangunan yang disimpan di pinggir hutan. Cukup jauh dari pepohonan yang terbakar. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, seraya memetik jari. Api dari hutan pindah perlahan di udara, menuju alat berat dan bahan bangunan itu. " _Hi no Yokai_." Sosok itu menatap alat-alat yang perlahan diselimuti api.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Halo _minna_ … Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF pertama saya ^_^

Mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan, saya masih pemula dalam menulis FFN. Mohon bantuannya yaa…

Saya baru mendapat beberapa arahan dari saudara jauh saya. Walau dia bilang dia sendiri masih pemula, tapi tetep aja FF nya lebih banyak dan dia lebih dulu menulis FF dari saya. Jadi mungkin gaya penulisan kami sedikit mirip, walau saya yakin tingkatan _skill_ kami berbeda jauh. Saya juga nggak bisa terus bergantung sama Hozu- _san_ , jadi arahan _senpai-tachi_ pasti sangat berguna buat saya (tapi mohon jangan flame, mental saya gk kuat TToTT)

 **Review Please ^_^**


End file.
